Blue Gems - Rin Okumura x Reader
by Flame77Blast
Summary: Reader Insert - You were always shy and passive. He was loud and strong. In a world full of demons, devils and blue flames, could he be the one to break your curse? Cowrite with Crystalessences
1. Chapter 1

Blue Gems

Rin Okumura X Reader

Ch.1

"Ahhhhhhh~ There are so many stairs…. I don't think I can do this everyday…." The blond haired girl complained, falling behind the two other girls who walked in front of her. "Stairs are my natural enemy…."

"Anything related to exercise is your natural enemy…" The brunette retorted.

"Hey!" The blond remarked, puffs of smoke emitting from her head. "That's not fair! Not all of us excel at sports like you do!"

"Now now leave Laylah alone, Malia" You spoke, in between your two bickering childhood friends. You've known them since you were children and seeing the two of them even come close to an argument was a rare thing.

"Alright, and besides Lay, we're almost there, another 5 minutes and we'll be there!" You cheered giving your friend and happy smile and stuck your tongue out.

"Haha, alright, how could I disagree to that." Laylah smiled and began to run up the stair to True Cross Academy. "I'M GONNA GET FOOOOOOOD~"

"Why didn't we just motivate her with that in the first place?" Malia sighed.

You shrugged, knowing the inner workings of Laylah's mind was a tricky thing and you'd never understand it, nor wanted to.

"Shall we head u-"

"CRAP I'M LATE!" A boy with wild hair ran past the two of you suddenly, knocking you down on your bottom. If Malia had not grabbed you fast enough you would have fallen down the stairs and caused possible if not certain injury to yourself.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Malia yelled and watched as the boy gave off a sheepish wave.

He had dark blue hair, spiked on the edges and messy, most likely from him waking up late for school. He wore a uniform for True Cross, but it was unbuttoned and lazily put on. His backside held a slim red bag, and appeared to be holding a weapon, possibly a sword.

"SORRY!" He yelled back down, now a distant figure on the endless staircase.

"What a jerk…" Maila mumbled and gripped your hand, which was still connected to yours and pulled you up from the ground.

"Ouchy…" You mumbled and wiped the dirt off your skirt and blouse. "I hate city people…"

Malia laughed. "I think he was more of just a rude boy than anything else… ignore him though."

"Yeah I guess you're right… we need to get moving anyway, Laylah is probably causing trouble wherever she went off too…"

Malia groaned in agreeance and the two of you began walking again, the outline of the world's best exorcist training school shining down brightly from the heaven's showing the obvious contrast it has to heaven itself.

You were (First Name) (Last Name), a new transfer student from a small American exorcist group, though you're originally from (home country). You along with your friends Malia Gunst, a priest's daughter and expert at swordsmanship and Laylah Turnwood, the tamer prodigy. You yourself had your own talents in healing and ballistics, but compared to your friends talent's you had a lot to learn.

So when Malia announced she'd be leaving your small town to come here, you were nervous to say the least. Of course you'd be coming with her, but the thought of coming to such a big place was terrifying and especially after what had just happened…. Gehenna's Gate had actually been opened…

The world was changing and you wanted to change as well. You wanted to be a strong exorcist. Laylah was the opposite though, she was more go with the flow, but not lazy. She just believed things happened for a reason, so she was fine packing up and moving away so easily.

Malia and Laylah had always been with you, so breaking up the trio was not going to happen, even if it meant being pushed down a long ass staircase by some weird boy.

"HEY!" Laylah's voice came crying through your thoughts as she jumped up and down at the top of the staircase, which you and Malia had almost reached. She held three water bottles in her arms, while a lollipop stuck out of her mouth.

When you reached her, she handed the you a water bottle and Malia the other one. She looked forward to the passing students and watched as they entered the busy school, or in this case the normal school.

"So our homeroom is under the school right? Seems pretty dark~" Laylah spoke in a twisted voice and scrunched her fingers together, giving off a creepy vibe.

"We're exwires, it's only natural for our job to be dark and depressing…. And underground… away from sunlight…" Malia sighed.

"Come on guys, I'm sure it'll be fine! We'll make lots of new friends and have a great time!" You clapped your hands together to get them pumped up.

"Ohhhh~" Laylah snapped her fingers. "You guys saw him right?"

"Who?" You questioned.

"You can't be serious? He was a deadringer from what the priests told us he looked like."

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Malia sighed.

"The son of Satan: Rin Okumura! He ran past me when I got to the top of the stairs."

"THE SON OF SATAN WAS THE JERK WHO RAN INTO ME?!" You shouted, only to have your mouth covered a second later by your friends.

"Keep the religious organization's best kept secret a secret dummy…" Laylah huffed and removed her hand.

"The world was in chaos not too long ago, we can't have it possibly starting again due to you causing panic." Malia scolded you lightly.

"Sorry…" You spoke.

You loved your friends, but at times, you really felt like a child compared to them… it wasn't that you were childish or they treated you like one… it was mostly that well… they were far more experienced than you in anything related to demons, and expelling them.

"Hey now, don't give us that face, it was a simple mistake. I would have cursed him out if it was me!" Laylah smiled at you, Malia placing her hand on your shoulder.

"You would have done much worse than curse him out…" The brunette teased.

"Oh shush…" The blond pouted. "Anyway, we should head down to the classroom, or we're gonna be late. And being late on the first day is a big no-no!"

"You sure can switch your personality…" You commented and followed your friends lead.

"You do know where we're going… right Laylah?" Malia asked.

"Chillax, I have a great sense of direction, remember when i got us out of that corn maze!"

"We were 12, hungry and dehydrated… I don't think that counts…" Malia laughed at the memory. "Plus you almost lit the corn on fire with your 'torch'..."

"It was halloween. I wanted to get into the spookiness."

You giggled as your friends continued their discussion on the past events. Today was going to be a good day, you could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Okumura X Reader

Chapter 2

"Today is an exciting day for the exwire class!" Mephisto, the purple haired eccentric that also happened to be the principle of True Cross Academy, sang as he skipped to the front of the classroom. You and the rest of your trio watched from the hall, waiting for your supposed cue to be introduced. "You have not one, but three lovely students joining your class today!"

A chorus of "What's?" and "No ways!" rang from the classroom and Mephisto beckoned you three in. As the nerves flipped in your stomach you followed your childhood friends in, hoping to make yourself less interesting to the other teen exwires.

It was easy to tell from Laylah's hardened stare that she was sizing up the seven students they would be studying with. Your eyes followed her path as you took note of the three boys on the left, a pink haired one, a bald one and the third with two-toned hair and piercings. To the right sat a blond boy with a pink rabbit puppet of some kind and a purple haired girl with oddly shaped eyebrows. Lastly, right in the middle of the room, front row, sat the boy who had nearly run you down on the stairway, the supposed Rin Okumura, son of Satan. Surprisingly, to his right sat a cute blonde haired girl with a pink headband, who was shooting you and your friends the brightest smile you'd seen in a long time.

"So! These three ladies are joining us all the way from America! I expect you to welcome them with open arms and show them the ways of our school!" The happy-go-lucky attitude of the principle was starting to wear on your nerves as your future classmates stared silently up at you.

"I wouldn't mind showing one of them back to my dorm room." The pink haired boy didn't seem to be making any attempt in keeping his comment to himself. This obviously irked Laylah who visibly clenched and unclenched her fist while aiming her infamous death glare his way. If he tried anything on either you or Malia, you knew he would be dead and the body hidden before Mephisto even noticed one of his exwires was missing.

"Ahem. Ladies, why don't you introduce yourselves and what meister you're pursuing."

Laylah gently nudged you forward, motioning to for you introduce yourself first. You would get back at her later for throwing you under the bus.

"Um, my name is (First Name) (Last Name) and I'm originally from (Home Country). I'm studying to become a doctor and a dragoon. It's nice to meet you all." As you spoke, the blonde girl in the front kept giving you that big sweet smile, and by the end you couldn't help but smile back.

Laylah stepped up next, hands on her hips. "I'm Laylah Turnwood, and I'm going to be a tamer." With one last glare in the pink headed boy's direction she stepped back for Malia.

"Nice to meet ya', my name is Malia Gunst. I'll be studying to be a knight and an aria."

All eyes turned to the blue haired boy in the front row as he started snickering.

"What's so funny?!" Laylah looked ready to pop a blood vessel as the son of Satan continued to obviously laugh at Malia's introduction.

"H-her hair. It's-It's like- it's like Bon's!" He managed to explain between gasps.

You assumed he was referring to the brunet boy with the blond stripe down the middle. Sure Malia was a brunette too and she bleached her hair but she only bleached the ends for an ombre dye, like how Laylah dyed the ends of her hair blue. Malia's hair bared no other resembled to the punk boy's hair.

"Excuse you!" Surprising everyone in the room you slammed your hands down on his desk. You hadn't even realized that you'd stormed up to him. "First you send me tumbling down the stairs on the way to class and now you laugh at my best friend's hair! You have some nerve!"

Wide eyed, Rin stared back at you, obviously surprised that he'd elicited such a reaction just by laughing at the new girl's hair. Normally you weren't the one to stand up in the trio, Laylah and Malia were both very outgoing and protective. Not that you needed protecting, that was just their nature and you didn't really mind it. You knew that the two girls cared about you, and you cared back, just as much. So you weren't about to let this boy, son of Satan or not, laugh at your friends, no matter how trivial that seemed.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled and broke eye contact, almost as if he was ashamed.

Mephisto cleared his throat to regain control of the small class. "Well, now that everything's all settled I'll let you three take your seats and turn this class back over to Mr. Tsubaki."

Malia didn't seem fazed at all as she ushers you and Laylah into the set of desks in front of the boy trio. Laylah sent another death glare to Mr. Pink Hair before sliding into the front row.

The double chin-ed man who had been standing to the side took up his spot at the podium, "So for today's demonology lesson…"

You held back a yawn as Mr. Tsubaki dismissed the class for the day.

"That wasn't too bad." Laylah stretched, looking almost cat like, and almost clocked Malia in the face. Being as the desks were in pairs you and Laylah had gotten the first row while Malia had opted to sit behind you.

"Um..ahh-" it was the bald headed boy with the glasses. He was looking at Malia but couldn't seem to find the nerve to talk to her.

"Spit it out Konekomaru." The one with the blond stripe edged him on, looking at the scene expectantly.

"Well, um, I was wondering, you said your last name was Gunst, are you by chance related to Kevin Gunst?"

Laylah snickered as Malia's expression darkened.

"Ya' know, I was wonderin' that too." Konekomaru's blond-ish haired friend added. "The Gunst name can't be that common in the exorcist community."

"Who's Kevin Gunst?" Rin joined in, leaning over top of Konekomaru.

You decided that this son of Satan was an idiot if he didn't know about one of the strongest and most talked about exorcists of this era.

"Why only the greatest aria of our lifetime!" Pink hair chimed in, "he's set all sorts of precedence for the meister and everyone looks up to him, aria or not. Plus, he comes from a family of super famous exorcists."

"Oh? That's pretty cool I guess." Rin shrugged and glanced towards Malia, "so are you related to this guy?"

"He's my dad."

"Seriously?! Did you hear that Bon? This girl is the daughter of your idol!" Pink hair shouted, as if Malia's answer needed repeating.

Without a second though Bon whacked the ecstatic boy over the top of the head with a notebook. "Why don't you tell the whole world while you're at it Shima!"

'Ya' hear that Malia, you're ol' man is an idol~" Malia looked ready to knock Laylah over the top of the head with her book.

"Be nice Laylah," it seems like you were destined to play moderator today, even if you did find it funny that Bon saw Pastor Gunst as his idol.

Back in the states in your small town Malia's dad was the pastor of the local church, the only one in town, so everyone, Christian or not, referred to him as Pastor Gunst. He seemed to be a fairly humble man, particularly with the locals. With the exorcist community he did throw his weight around a bit, just enough to ruffle Malia's feathers but not enough for anyone to think of him as an idol or some hero for the aria meisters.

Malia stood, ignoring the boys, particularly Rin it would seem, not that anyone would blame her, and started for the door. "I'm headed back to the dorm."

Konekomaru seemed slightly upset to see her go, he most likely had more questions for her that he didn't get to ask with all of the commotion.

"She's not in the most patient of moods today. The whole new school situation has her a bit stressed. I'm sure she'll be much more talkative tomorrow." You tried to smooth out any tension left behind.

"Hey (name) we should go too, I know I'm not done unpacking and we have homework tonight." Laylah slid out of the desk, her book bag slung over one shoulder.

"Alright, I'll catch up to you after I pack up my stuff!" You answered, already shoving your books back into your bag.

Konekomaru, Shima and Bon went back to talking amounst themselves but Rin remained, hovering a few feet away from your desk.

"Hey, um, (name), I'm sorry 'bout this morning on the stairs. I really didn't mean to run into ya', honest. Then earlier, I shouldn't have laughed at your friend's hair. It's just that we make fun of Bon's hair and hers reminded me of it and I started laughing without thinking." He scratched at the back of his head, giving you the vibe that he wasn't the kind of guy to apologize very often.

"It's alright. I guess I just got a bit over protective of Malia this afternoon. I wasn't even that upset about the stairs incident." You were in a forgiving mood, hoping to bring back the good vibes from this morning.

"Well that's good. Oh, my names Rin by the way, Rin Okumura."

"It's nice to meet you Rin. I hope we can get along from here on out."


	3. Important Updates

So apparently I have been reported... so all my stories will no longer be posted can find them all on DA, Wattled or Archive of Our Own though.

Sorry for the inconvince, hope to see you there.

~Comic


End file.
